


Days at the Beach

by MidnightSaphireRose



Series: One-Shots [16]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Camping, Challenge Response, Day At The Beach, F/M, Levi slightly Ooc? Not sure, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Summer, whatever lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 04:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1884963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightSaphireRose/pseuds/MidnightSaphireRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You were always working so hard and Levi saw that the weather forecast this weekend would be perfect for camping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Days at the Beach

**Author's Note:**

> Reader Format  
> Fandom: Shingeki no Kyojin/ Attack On Titan  
> Pairing:Reader x Levi  
> Genre:Fluffy with a little hint of lime  
> Themes:  
>  "Secretly Loving the Smell of Suntan Oil"  
>  "Still Feeling the Waves When You Go to Bed"  
>  "Hot Sand"
> 
> I don't own you or SnK, but I do own this story~

~x~  
  
"uuuuhhhhhhh" You whined as you laid your head on your work office desk, "why is it so hoooooot~?!"  
  
"Stop whining! I swear, you wanted summer and you're already pissing me off with your annoying ranting." Your boss snapped back-- which wasn't something current; he usually was a goody-goody two shoe, "so stop it."  
  
"But Eeeeerrrrrwwwwiiiiinnnn~! We need and A/C up in this joint!" You got up of your desk and ran to the blond man, tugging on his arm urgently, making him sway right and left, "Look at my face, old man! My makeup is smeariiiinnng~! How can I work properly as an secretary or personal assistant looking like thiiiiiis~"  
  
He sighed as he tapped on your head while you pointed at your face intensely, "okay, okay! I get it; I'll ask the maintenance team to install some A/C's around."  
  
"Wohoooooo~ Awesome! Thank you Erwin~" you covered your mouth as giggles left it, making the blond man roll his eyes.  
  
You work in office; it was newly founded by Erwin smith last September. Your boss -slash- best friend was a man you liked very much, he was lenient and wouldn't mind doing any of your whims. The man's folks were rich and so he didn't really have to set up his OWN company, but he did out of wanting is own independence. Didn't mean his parents didn't spoil him. His folks owned many resorts: beaches, hotels, theme parks-- you name it!   
  
You were spoiled and you knew that, _thank god for childhood friends!_

_It's been almost a year now that we are running and we've expanded pretty fast.  
So fast, that I could ask the man a little vacation time--Yes, vacation!_

  
You were jumping in place, gleefully flailing your arms, "Erwin, I was wondering~!"  
  
"What?" He looked at you with a poker face and you pulled your tongue out playfully, "what do you want, you silly woman?"  
  
"H- _hey_! Don't speak like that with your best friend!" Grinning like an idiot, you made some puppy eyes, testing his willpower and you then giggled as you saw that his defenses were wavering as he quickly side glanced away, "Do you think I can get my vacation time? PRETTY PLEASE!"  


"Who will be doing your work?" He frowned and your eyes rolled, "seriously?!"  
  
"Petra, Hanji! Ask everyone to share my work and I'm no machine-- I have to take a little break~!" You put your hands on your hips, challenging the man in front of you who just flicked his wrist in dismissal and defeat, "haha! I always win! Thank you~"  
  
Hugging him, you then went back to your desk and took got your mobile out and typed one text message:

"Babe, my vacation starts tomorrow!"

  
When the day was over-- it was dreadful and slow with the damn heat, mind you-- You ran out your office after taking your stuff and closing your computer. A voice made its way to your ears, "not even going to tell me bye before leaving for 2 weeks?"  
  
Turning around, your eyes landed on Erwin, Hanji and Mike. You laughed out-loud and went to them, giving them their sought out hugs, "here, here~ Happy!"  
  
They smiled and nodded as Hanji spoke, "so~! Where are you heading with Levi?"  
  
Mike intervened and rephrased her question, "What are you going to do with the midget?"  
  
"Midget?" Erwin started as he looked at your annoyed expression, "Midget Maid"  
  
"Oh! Oh! Don't **trash** talk my _baby_ behind his back!" you wiggled your index right and left giving them a glare and they just chuckled.  
  
"Yeah, yeah~! Go see your baby and tell him, we -- _tall people_ \-- give him our regards."  Erwin smirked, "I know what will happen! You better behave _____!"  
  
"Whatevah~" You waved bye at the three and left the Survey Corp office, _my friends are such dicks to small people and what did Erwin mean he'll know what I'll do while I'm on vacation?! I know how to keep my mouth shut!_  
  
When you arrived home, you blinked once or twice. The tents and sleeping bags were sat on the front porch. As you got nearer, you saw that the van was out and Levi was putting some camping accessories in it.  
  
"Leviii~" You ran to your man and give him a good slap on his butt, making him drop the stuff in the trunk, "you aren't going to go camping with friends, right?"  
  
"No," he gave you a stoic stare as he pointed his index finger to you and back to him, "we are going camping together."  
  
"Oh~" you blinked and gaped at his answer, "wait, WHAT!?"  
  
"You heard me," he crossed his arms and tapped one of his feet, showing his impatience, "so, go get ready."  
  
"But mosquitoes and bugs and -eww! I don't want too~ we could go to Cuba or somewhere expansive and fun!" You whined.  
  
"Okay! Well, have fun alone~" He went and got the tents, "I'm not reconsidering! Especially, since I know a place near a beach."  
  
As he brought the tent and sleeping bag in the car, he faked being lonely, "oh whatever shall I do! I guess it's me and you nature! It will be me and my hand alone for an entire week, how horrible!"  
  
You blushed as soon as you heard him complain about him being solitary with his hands and sighed, "Okay, I get it! Give me a moment while I get ready."  
  
As you were done packing your luggage with 2 t-shirts, 1 miniskirt, 1 shorts, a pair jogs and 2 bathing suits, your legs brought you outside again, rolling the small luggage to the car and letting your man put in the trunk, "are you ready, _________? It's just 2-3 days~!"  
  
You sighed and nodded as you hugged the man, "yea, I'm ready to get bitten all over by pesky little mosquitoes~"  
  
A chuckle left Levi's mouth as he got in the van, "put the Benz in the garage will you, hon?"  
  
You nodded and did what you were asked then joined your man in the Infiniti, "so, what kind of camping site is it?"  
  
Levi smiled and side glanced at you, "you'll see."  
  
"Okay~" You leaned your head in the cushy headrest, "now that I think of it, you're pretty lucky. You didn't have to ask your boss for vacation."  
  
"Did Erwin get pissed off because you asked some time off?" You smiled as you crossed your arms, "I doubt it, considering you and him are good friends."  
  
He eyed you and you giggled, "He didn't even resist when I looked at him with pitiful eyes, can't say I don't like him spoiling me. Anyways-- he, Mike and Hanji send you their regards."  
  
"Those three tall assholes?" He barked out a laugh, "I will have to invite them over one of these days."  
  
"Would be fun and why are they assholes?" You opened an eye and peeked at him, now wanting to miss out on the answer.  
  
"They have a load of fun talking about my height. Then again I always had fun making fun of Mike's nose, of Hanji's weirdness and Erwin's eyebrows. I bet that Blondie takes a hairbrush to brush'em."  
  
A grin appeared on your lips, "I see what you mean about Erwin and Mike, but what so crazy about Hanji?"  
  
"I dunno, I guess I used the wrong word." He went silent for a moment, "eccentric is the word."  
  
"Mmm, if you say so," Your lids closed themselves and you took a deep breath, "wake me up when we arrive?"  
  
"Sure," you felt a hand on your thigh, "take a nap, I bet you worked hard today."  
  
"Mm-mm, thank you love." You relaxed as you felt your conscience fade away.  
\----  
  
A light shake stirred you from your peaceful nap. Blinking, you brought a hand to your mouth and yawned. You turned your head to see Levi, "h-hey~"  
  
You stretched your relaxed muscles as he spoke, "I set up the tent and sleeping bags."  
  
"Already!?" Your eyes widen in surprise, "I didn't want you to do all that work by yourself!"  
  
You felt like a loser now, since you slept the entire time he set up camp. The place was surrounded by trees giving you some privacy, the picnic table was already surrounded by a screen tent, the supplies and luggage where already in the second room of the double room tent and you were just dumbstruck by how your lover could manage to do that all by his little self. You noted a trail that led you here and so you wondered if this place-- that was indeed near the sea-- was private.  
  
"Okay, so who own this beach, hon?" You walked towards the tent, "this place has to be reserved for someone, especially if there is an electric plug near the picnic table."  
  
"you're quick to catch on," he followed you as you got into the tent, "Erwin-- your own _best friend_ \-- owns this place and I asked him if I could reserve it for a day or two after you called. He said yes and I started packing, brought some ingredients to do sandwiches at night or at any time we got munchies."  
  
You nodded as you got changed into a pair of jogs and a long t-shirt as night was almost upon you, "he did mention it once, I never really asked about it after though. If I had known this place was this near the water, I would have asked him sooner!"  
  
"yea, well, we will have to enjoy the beach tomorrow considering it's already 8 pm." He also stripped and got into jogs, "we could eat some sandwiches-"  
  
It was sudden, but he kissed you and a little smile tugged on your lips upward, "and set up an campfire, eat some marshmallow and do smores, cuddle and do plenty of romantic, sappy shit we don't usually do at home."  
  
"Do I get to tell the others about the sappy, romantic Levi?" A low growl left Levi's throat as he lightly nibbled your ear, tugging it lightly, "is this a no?"  
  
"It's a _DEFINITE_ no," he dragged his face lower, slowly as you felt his nose on your cheek while he lightly bit the left side of you jawline, sending shivers down your spine, "I might have to punish you if anyone at your workplace knows about the sappy, romantic me."  
  
You didn't tell him --when you promised not to tell --that you were _REALLY_ interested to know what kind of punishment he had in store for you.  
  
\--  
  
The next day, you were woken up by chirps and you tried to get back into dream world when Levi shook you up, "come on sleepyhead! You don't want to tan?"  
  
The word tan made your eyes snap open and you stretch far and wide as a smile grace your face, "Wooohh~ Tanning!" You got out of your sleeping bag and got undressed --teasing the man beside you, while you searched for a bikini. Slipping the little thing on, you got out side and went to the table. After a few minute, Levi was beside you in his swimming trunks.  
  
"It still early, no one will be here before an hour or so," he looked at you and your brow creased in confusion, "we can get breakfast at the beach restaurant when the beach opens up. Erwin's nice enough to let us eat there for free and I got a spare of the restaurant if we ever want to raid the fridge at night."  
  
You giggled as you heard his plan, "alright~! Let's go to the beach!"  
  
Barely 3 minutes passed as your feet touched the _hot sand_ \-- making you jump in place as it burned your poor little feet -- while you lay your towel on the it and sat on the not-so-hot piece of cloth, "that time of the year I get to put some suntan oil, kick back and relax~"  
  
A shadow was upon you and you looked up to see your lover with the bottle of suntan in his hand, "Need some help with the oil, ______?"  
  
"Well, my back is the only place I can't reach- _eek!_ " you felt your top loosen and something cold being rubbed on you, "you could have warmed the lotion you know..."  
  
You pouted as you turned your head slightly, looking at the man who was smirking behind you, "why are you grinning like tha-"  
  
"Because I get to touch you with some oil," his hands slipped all over your body-- every knock and cranny, making you release a throaty moan, "I know we are on a beach, but no one is here before a while~ I might as well have some fun before the crowed comes in."  
  
At that moment you knew one thing: you secretly loved the smell of suntan oil as it reminded you of all the pervy little things shorty Levi did to you that morning.  
  
\----  
  
The day passed pretty fast as you walked on the beach hand to hand --hissing slightly each time hot sand went into your flip flops, made sand castles and Levi didn't surprise you when it came down to him making a damn fort out of the sand-- then again, he was an architect and it did kind of made you jealous that he was about to do a sand castle that was bigger than himself!   
  
You played in the water with him --beating him in a race proved to be impossible, you learned that the hard way as the both of you made a bet. He won his 100$ worth of cleaning supplies. At launch, you took a shower, got into a t-shirt and skirt -- making sure you didn't die out of dehydration and went to the beach's restaurant and ate.  
  
You kicked back and relaxed until later after that and after supper, you both went back to campsite and relaxed on the hammock. Although you got _way_ too warm cuddling against the small man and you seriously wondered about this-- how the hell can someone so small produce so much heat? You were starting to sweat again and got out of your skirt and t-shirt, showing off another -- _smaller and more revealing_ \-- bikini.  
  
"Wanna go for a swim, Levi?" You went to the cooler and took a bottle of water, drinking all of it in a go, "no one should be in the beach at this hour~"  
  
Levi nodded as he scanned your scanty bikini, getting up, "good thing no one is around to see you in that swimming suit. The poor men would have instant boners."  
  
You smirked as you looked down and to your annoyance, it wasn't up, "I mustn't be doing a good job with you then? Levi jr. isn't even up yet~"  
  
"I'm trying to keep him down," his left arm wrapped itself around your waist as he led you to the beach, "but who know what kind of things turns him on today."  
  
As you made it to the beach, you go in the water and jumped a bit, "it’s cool~! It feels soothing! Levi come on in!"  
  
He sat near the water and kept his gaze on you as you twirled around and swan dived in. You forgot about him as you swam around for a bit, feeling the waves rocking you.  
  
Your eyes were closed as you felt hands on your feet and saw Levi dragging you to shore, "what are you doing, shorty?"  
  
The ball was thrown, and he stared at you and you shivered when you saw his darkened eyes, "I always wondered what it was like to have it on the beach."  
  
The blush on your face was apparent and Levi grinned as he positioned you so the wave and water kept your lower body wet.  
  
When the both of you were done, you decided to sleep in Levi's sleeping bag with him and  you still felt the waves when you went to sleep.  
  
\--  
  
two days passed by extremely quickly, and two weeks passed away even faster.   
  
You were staring at the clock and sighed, "why is my vacation already done?!"  
  
"Seriously?" A deep voice comes from beside you, making you jump up your seat, "you just came back from your vacation and you got it before me or Hanji!"  
  
"The beach resort was really nice! I liked how you actually had that private little spot to camp near the water." You smiled at the blond man as you drummed your finger on the table, " but after those 3 days, Levi had to work and I spent my vacation with other girlfriends-- shopping, sitting on grass that made our butts itch while we drank cold brewages. I mean, it's fun, but I wished I was with shorty more." Your cheeks puffed and you exhaled in utter sadness.  
  
"That trip was only 2 days-- but I got to discover Levi's _sappy_ and _fluffy_ character." Erwin gaped at that statement, "he's romantic as fuck! I love him!" You nodded at your own affirmation and he was taking out his cellphone, "What are you doing? Erwin don't you **dare**?"  
  
"Hello? Levi? I wanted to _confirm_ something," you tried taking the phone away, but the man was huge, "are you a  sappy, romantic lover?"  
  
You felt your own cellphone vibrate and you took a breath as you stared at the screen with Erwin surveying behind you:

'I hope you like to clean the house **butt naked** and that you like to be **bound** ,   
‘because I think I need to teach _you_ a thing or two about **privacy**.'

Erwin laugh erupted and another text happens to pop up on your cell:

'Hey **bushy** **eyebrows** ,   
stop peeking at _my_ girlfriends cell!   
You **tall ass bastard**!'

  
Erwin stopped laughing after that, making your cell vibrate again:  
  


'Babe, you really let your _boss_ look at your _messages_?'  
  


You contemplated the words you were going to reply and all you could muster was:

'He's my _bff_!'


End file.
